Distance
by ellentheonlyone
Summary: Toph thinks that no one can ever love her. Zuko is trying to fit in to the life he never wanted. Azula thinks she has to be perfect so badly she gets an eating disorder. Katara cant express her own thoughts which leads to disaster. Will the teenangers at this School ever realize that they might need each other. Welcome to the High School of Elements. TOKO, KATAANG AND SUKKA
1. Distance

The one thing Toph Bei Fong hated about her school was the filthy rich boys. Well technically she was filthy rich aswell.

But the thing about these boys was that the thought that they could do whatever they wanted just because they had money.

Or that was just the biggest reason. Another reason was a girl named Azula. She was the queen of the school and seemed to hate Toph for an unknown reason.

The third reason could be spelled with a six-letter word; Socca. She had been head over heels for him for him since four years back. Doesn't seem so bad you might think? Well, it wasn't. At least until Suki came along.

To describe Suki you didn't have to say very much. If you heard the name boys at the school called her you would understand the type of girl she was. Super sexy Suki. The nickname of a girl who had an easy life. You could see it in her beautiful body and hair. In the graceful steps she took when she took when she moved, and in the naive smile she always wore. You couldn't even hate her since she was so damn nice to everyone. Even to Azula and her minions!

But the most irritating thing; she was so happy! Toph didn't understood how she could be so blind against the war that might outcome. Yes. She was very jealous, but she tried not to be bitter about it.

Speaking of the devil, the fourth reason that Toph didn't like the school was because she was blind. And half of the school thought she was a fragile little girl because of it! It pissed her off, even thought they were kind of right. She was little and blind. But certainly not weak! The earthbending made it possible to see even better than they could. Just in another way.

Like now, she could sense her best friend Aang sitting in front of her and her other friend Katara beside him. Their heart were beating extremely fast. Had she missed something?

Toph was grateful that their compartment had stonefloor instead of wood or metal. So she could still see even if the moving train made it more blurry.

Frowning she stroked her hair from her eyes, wondering why the heck she still had this haircut. Not that it really mattered to her how she looked. That would be stupid since she, obviously, were blind.

Her stomach growled and she sighted and jumped up.

"Hey Aang, Katara."

"Yeah?" Aang asked and touched his hair. She smiled inwards, he probably wasn't used to have shaved hair. To bad for him!

"I'm going to grab a snack at the restaurant compartment, wanna come?" Toph smiled and her stomach wouldn't growl, again.

"No, it's okay", Katara replied

" yeah, I'm not so hungry anyway," Aang said, his heart beating faster. Weird. Did they plan something?

Toph just shrugged and went out, what the hell were they up too? She hated being left out of things.

The gasped when the metal hit her feet. It was always a horrible experience to leave the compartment . But she was so hungry she were going to explode if she didn't eat soon. And she didn't want to ask anyone, even though both Katara and Aang would gladly follow her. It would feel like she actually was fragile. Weak.

Since she was on metalfloor she didn't notice the person coming her way. Not before they collided with their heads.

"What the hell?" she cursed and straightend her back.

"Watch where you're going, stupid girl", the stranger snapped. Toph realized it was a boy, and she didn't recognize his voice which was weird since she was certain he was in her year on maybe one over.

"Excuse me, but your the one who need to be watching where you're going," Toph replied almost screaming. She could feel herself shaking with anger. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to fight with this guy. It did take her mind of not seeing.

"Do you know who you're talking too?" he said furiously and stepped closer to her.

"Im blind you idiot! So please enlighten me, you oh so mighty," she mocked. Even though she couldn't see, she knew how his face would look like. Red from anger.

"Im," he began to say but was cut of.

"Toph, who are you fighting with? I will..." Katara trailed of and gasped before she stepped out of the compartment. In a second she had dragged Toph in too the little compartment. "Do you have any idea of who that was Toph?" Katara mumbled.

"No! And I wouldn't care if he was the firelord himself, did you see how rude he was?" Toph practically screamed before she sat down furiously.

"Well, that's not so far from the truth. He is Zuko. Prince Zuko. The firelords son.


	2. Moving on and letting go

**Authors note:**

**Okay, so Im really happy that I posted this since this is my first time I actually continuing a fanfic. Maybe its because Im obsessed with Toko now or maybe just because I know were Im headed. And I would be so happy if someone of you wrote a little review. I didn't get a single one for the first chapter **

**So enjoy! **

**And obviously I don't own Avatar: The last airbender. **

Nervously Toph listened to the principals yearly back to school speech, although she didn't hear a single word. She was too busy feeling angry and ashamed about the accident at the train. The boy she had walked right in to was Zuko, Azulas older brother. Now Azula would make her life even more miserable.

Toph bit her lip, what was he even doing here? Shouldn't he be away at the fancy fire bending school in the north, doing whatever the spoiled boys did there? Anyway, he shouldn't be here. It was nearly impossible to be transferred to the Elementary School. She didn't want to think about how much his parents had to pay to get him there. A new library? Maybe a new collection of bending papers.

With a frown she changed her weight to the left foot, she was standing behind everyone else and had a hard time concentrating on the principals words. But it was a small price to be paid if she didn't have to face Azula, who stood in the front.

"Toph?" Kataras voice broke through and Toph realized that everyone had begun to move. "Are you coming?" Katara continued with concern in her voice.

"She of course, I was just thinking," Toph replied smoothly with a big smile on her lips. God, she really needed to be more observant, when had she gotten so careless?

"Thinking about what?" said Katara, her curiosity shining through. That was one of the reasons she liked Aang more. He knew how to take a hint.

"Just about stuff, you know," Toph replied getting annoyed. Why couldn't she just leave it?

"Give her a break, Katara," Aang said with his kind voice. Always trying to meddle. Toph could hear how Kataras heart beat faster after Aangs words and frowned. Why did that happen all the time? "She's probably just thinking about your brother."

"Do not!" Toph yelled out and hit her foot in the ground. The earth shaking warning at her friends.

"Shore," Aang said and Toph could practically hear how he rolled his eyes. Toph hit him on the arm. "I know you love me."

"Whatever," Toph said and smiled. She didn't notice that Katara hadn't said a single word.

The three friends went in the great gate arm in arm. It was a little silly, but since they had done that since kindergarten Toph didn't mind. You're not supposed to change tradition.

After they went in they had to separate to go to their own dorms, Toph to earth, Katara to water and Aang to air. Toph had always felt sorry for Aang who had to live all by himself. But he didn't seem to mind. When he were younger he stayed at the water dorms until he was twelve when the teachers thought he could take care of himself.

With heavy steps she walked up to her dorms. Most of the earthbenders were guys which were kind of cool but it also meaned that she was the only earthbender girl in her year. Which were kind of lonely sometimes. Toph missed having small chats with Katara whenever she could or teasing Aang about how she tricked him into shaving his hair.

Toph smiled when she walked in to her room. She loved how everything were made of earth, even her bed, although there were a small mattress on it. How she could see her whole room. Heck, Top could see the whole dorm, even if that wasn't just as nice…

In half an hour she had unpacked her things and changed clothes to her earth uniform in green and brown. Like usual Toph didn't have a lot of things with her. Only a small amount of clothes and other stuff from home. It wasn't like she could bring any books, or paper. And Toph didn't have any make up or other beauty things that would change her appeal. Because she didn't care how she looked, it wasn't any point in it since she couldn't see by herself. That's why she assumed that she was ugly, then she didn't have to be disappointed when she was people's second choice.

Toph shaked her head in annoyance and jumped up. Dinner should be ready soon. Why did she thought about those things? It was just stupid, she decided long that it was too painful. Pain. For most people it just was a four letter word. Pain was a word you had too experience to really know what it was. The most people just thought about pain as a broken ankle or maybe a bad breakup. But real pain filled you, made you forget all positive feelings and took over you. It could be so bad that every little wrong step you took hurt like someone put a knife in you. Not that she would know.

With heavy steps she walked down the stair to the cafeteria. Or well, cafeteria maybe was the wrong word for it, since it reminded more of a fancy restaurant. She smiled brightly, even if the smile didn't reach her eyes, when she felt everyone. They were chatting with their friends, laughing and eating of the delicious food. Just having a nice evening before the school stress came. It was one of the rare moments when Toph really loved her school. When Azula didn't bother her and she could be genuinely happy, almost.

In a minute Toph had taken food and spotted Katara and Aang sitting with two from earth. Haru and Jet. Weird, she didn't remember them being friends. She shrugged, both the boys were kind of nice. Smiling she walked over to them and sat down between Katara and Haru. Katara flashed one of her big and real smile.

"This is going to be a good year," Katara said. It was one of her usual phrases and Toph used to just shrug them of. But for once actually Toph agreed. Nothing could mess up her year. Not even Azula and her even ruder big brother.

"A great."


End file.
